polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Pacific War
Republic of Chinaball, Japanese Koreaball (leading the Korean War by the Soviet Unionball), Territory of New Guineaball, and Netherlands New Guineaball. *Seizure and anschluss of South Sakhalin and the Kuril Islands by the Soviet Unionball. *Cession of all Japanese-held islands in the Central Pacific Ocean, giving the territories to USAball such as Northern Mariana Islandsball, Palauball, and Marshall Islandsball. |combatant1 = Allied Powers: *''' USAball' ** Commonwealth of the Philippinesball *' Republic of Chinaball' * UKball ** British Rajball ** British Burmaball ** British Malayaball ** British Canadaball * Australiaball * New Zealandball * Free Franceball ** French Indochinaball ** New Caledoniaball ** French Polynesiaball * Netherlandsball ** Dutch East Indiesball * Mexicoball *' Soviet Unionball' |combatant2 = '''Axis Powers': *''' Japanese Empireball' * Thailandball (surrendered) *' Manchukuoball' * Mengjiangball *' Republic of Nanjingball' |image = }}'Pacific War''' was a front line of World War II. It began with Attack on Pearl Harbor, and ended with the bombings of Hiroshima and Nagasaki. Timeline Rise of the Japanese Empire (1941-1943) file:Japanese-Empire-icon.png Japanese Empireball wanted to fufill his dream of taking over Asia and the Pacific. He wanted to take over South-East Asia first, but South-East Asia was colonized by USAball, UKball, Netherlandsball, and Franceball , and most of the colonies were in the ocean, meaning naval combat, and Japan doesn't have the power to destroy the Allied Power's navy. Japan then thought of attacking the naval base of America. And so, in December of 1941, he bombed Hawaiiball's clay, specifically Pearl Harbor. America got triggered, and so, he joined WWII with Japan and Nazi Germanyball declaring war on him. After the Attack on Pearl Harbor, Japan kidnapped Philippinesball, Hong Kongball, French Indochinaball, Malayaball, British Tringapore, parts of British Indiaball( British Burmaball) and New Guineaball and made them his confort women, and was threatening British India and started bombing Australiaball's city of Darwin. Japan saw this as a great victory, but soon, his victory dance would be over. Fall of the Japanese Empire (1944-1945) Japan tried to kidnap [[Midway Atollball|'Midway Atollball']], but the War-Loving America had come prepared, and he failed his conquest. What follows is a great loss for all of Japan's occupied territories. Australian Forces liberated New Guinea's clay. and liberated the Dutch East Indies, and Britain liberated his colonies of ( Burma, Malaysia, Tringapore, and Hong Kong. One of USA's generals also liberated , Guamball, and many more of his captured territories. He also captured Iwo Jima and was planning to attack mainland Japan (Operation: Downfall). The first nuclear bomb test went well before that, and America sticked 2 nuclear weapons up file:Japanese-Empire-icon.png Japan's ass. Later, Soviet Unionball attacked Manchukuoball the same day the bombs were dropped. file:Japanese-Empire-icon.png Japan then surrendered to the allies, ending both the Pacific War and all of WWII. }} zh:太平洋战争 Category:Events Category:Wars Category:Wars after 0 AD Category:Wars after 1000 AD Category:Wars before WWI Category:Wars during WWII Category:Wars involving USAball Category:Wars involving Commonwealth of the Philippinesball Category:Wars involving Philippinesball Category:Wars involving Republic of Chinaball Category:Wars involving Taiwanball Category:Wars involving Chinaball Category:Wars involving UKball Category:Wars involving British Rajball Category:Wars involving Indiaball Category:Wars involving Pakistanball Category:Wars involving Bangladeshball Category:Wars involving Bhutanball Category:Wars involving Nepalball Category:Wars involving Sri Lankaball Category:Wars involving British Burmaball Category:Wars involving Burmaball Category:Wars involving British Malayaball Category:Wars involving Malaysiaball Category:Wars involving Tringapore Category:Wars involving British Canadaball Category:Wars involving Canadaball Category:Wars involving Australiaball Category:Wars involving New Zealandball Category:Wars involving Netherlandsball Category:Wars involving Dutch East Indiesball Category:Wars involving Indonesiaball Category:Wars involving Soviet Unionball Category:Wars involving Russiaball Category:Wars involving Japanese Empireball Category:Wars involving Fascist Japanball Category:Wars involving Thailandball Category:Wars involving Japanball Category:Wars involving Manchukuoball Category:Wars involving Mengjiangball Category:Wars involving Nanjingball Category:Wars before 2000 AD Category:Wars before Cold War Category:Wars before Post-Cold War